En la misma posición
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou, 10pairings para Dino-. Preocuparse por el otro no era algo que tuvieran muy presente, pero sin duda era lo que había marcado la relación desde un principio.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano, el ambiente y los personajes han sido utilizados sin fines de lucro.

**Para**: _10pairings_.  
**Claim**: Dino/Squalo. (Adivinen, lo veo más "+" que "/") :DU.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del Varia Arc. La única separación presenta salto en el tiempo.  
**Rating**: F de FAIL.  
**Notas**: El primer DS que hago y es un completo fracaso, yes *gota*.

* * *

Se solía decir que dos contra uno era un desequilibrio, pero doce contra uno era un completo abuso. Más si aquel que estaba solo se encontraba herido y vivía con la peor reputación de torpe de todoel recinto escolar. Dino tosió sangre al incorporarse levemente, arrugó el puente de la nariz al sentir una aguda punzada de dolor en un costado. En ningún momento dejó de mirar hacia el frente, con la frente en alto y lleno de raspaduras y marcas en la piel expuesta que no tardarían en ponerse moradas.

Frente a él los muchachos, claramente mayores en edad, le sonreían con superioridad tras la paliza que le habían dado. Muchos se ellos ya habían sido indicados como alumnos problemáticos, pero no se les podía hacer nada más que un jalón de orejas.

Allí no había leyes, todos los estudiantes allí tenían conexión con la Mafia. Hablar de justicia era algo totalmente irónico. Por esa razón el rubio se limitó a dar una ojeada al campus, nadie a la vista. Genial, nadie sería testigo de cómo –de nuevo- le habían golpeado.

Se habría defendido si en un movimiento mal hecho su látigo (tenía una afición por ese tipo de armas) no se hubiera enredado en sus piernas cuando quiso defenderse.

A veces ser torpe era algo realmente jodido.

—La niña quiere seguir jugando —canturreó uno, observándolo con burla. Los demás no tardaron en corear las carcajadas.

—Niñas son los cobardes que tienen miedo de andar solos, por eso se juntan en grupo y se creen tan grandes —desafió el rubio, en un arrebato totalmente suicida dada su precaria condición de pelea. Conocía a esos sujetos, los había visto dar soberanas palizas a otros tipos menos afortunados, como a él.

—Eres un…

—Los cobardes son ustedes, grandísimos idiotas —Dino sabía que se estaba jugando el pescuezo, esos tipos eran serios y si decían que podían matar a alguien, lo harían. Se preguntó mentalmente cuántos más habrían desafiado a quienes se habían apoderado del terreno escolar.

—Estás muerto, crío —siseó quien tenía apariencia de ser el jefe, el que olía peor y Dino podía jurar que en la vida pasada había sido un bulldog. Sus camaradas no tardaron en seguirles el paso, sonriendo sádicamente al unísono.

El futuro jefe de los Cavallone se preparó para lo que venía, después de todo se lo había buscado. Lo que realmente no esperaba ver, era como a los tres primeros de aquella estampida de abusadores eran usados como alfileteros humanos al serles enterradas unas espadas que cayeron del cielo.

Anonado, y cayendo sentadito en el suelo de la pura impresión, fue testigo de cómo los miembros del grupo se confundían buscando al culpable, intentando separarse y a cada segundo caían más al suelo siendo atravesados como muñecos vudú. Antes de que el último fuera derribado, Dino giró su cabeza hasta el tejado del edificio más cercano en busca del autor de aquel caos.

No pudo más que sonreír cuando logró distinguir a la familiar figura en lo alto.

De porte orgulloso y mirada arisca, usando el uniforme como se le daba la reverenda gana y portando una espada oriental, Squalo miraba con aparente aburrimiento el espectáculo que presenció desde el inicio. Fue un impulso, algo molesto que lo llevó a acabar con esos pedantes sujetos.

Por supuesto que el común denominador de aquella trifulca fuera el torpe de Dino no tenía nada que ver. Ese rubio no tenía dotes para estar en la Mafia, por eso le detestaba tanto.

Y se ocupó que ese odio que le tenía aplacara totalmente la chispa de algo parecido al orgullo torcido cuando escuchó las desafiantes palabras del muchacho. No sabía si subirlo en estima o tacharlo de un suicida incompetente.

Usar sus dotes de asesinato con esos sujetos por diversión, esa fue la razón.

Sin dirigirle una sola mirada al rubio (sabía que el idiota no le quitaba la mirada de encima), giró sobre sus talones para perderse entre los altos y antiguos edificios del campus.

Levantándose del suelo, y dejando atrás a las víctimas de homicidio calificado, Dino se marchó sonriente, sangrando y rengueando de una pierna, aún tenía posibilidades de entablar una amistad con el arisco aprendiz de espadachín. Además, tenía una deuda con él.

* * *

Los rítmicos sonidos de las máquinas indicaban que el paciente se encontraba con vida, lleno de vendas, una mano apresada en una esposa de hierro contra la camilla, y en la mesa de la visita reposaba un revólver. A un lado del lecho hospitalario, Dino observaba como aquel sujeto que conoció en la infancia se mantenía en silencio con la respiración acompasada a causa del sueño. Había sido una suerte sacarlo con vida de allí, las heridas inflingidas en la pelea por el anillo de la lluvia y a causa del tiburón no habían sido menores.

—Hierba mala... —sonrió, esas eran las palabras que el espadachín le dedicaba cuando eran más jóvenes.

—…Nunca muere, hijo de puta —habló somnoliento Squalo, aún despertando y con el ceño fruncido en molestia. Joder, le dolía prácticamente todo. Y no se podía mover libremente a causa de las excesivas vendas.

Olvidando que el tipo estaba herido, Dino se rió y le palmeó un hombro, haciendo que Squalo hiciera vanos intentos en asesinarlo con la mirada.

—¡Estás despierto!

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, escoria?

Años habían pasado desde la última vez que le habían llamado así, especialmente desde que terminó la escuela y se hizo un Capo gracias a Reborn. Dino igualmente sonrió de lado, no muy seguro de la posición en la que debía de estar. Squalo momentáneamente estaba como blanco enemigo. Inhaló y cambió drásticamente su expresión, adoptando una pose formal.

—Más tarde te daremos un informe de nuestros requisitos e interrogatorio —informó repentinamente serio el Jefe de los Cavallone, tomando el papel que le correspondía—. Por ahora necesitamos que estés libre de sedantes, debía esperar a que te despertaras. Volveré en compañía dentro de un par de horas.

Dándose media vuelta se dispuso a marchar de la habitación, siendo detenido por un jalón en su manga izquierda. Squalo le penetraba con la mirada, y con su brazo libre mantenía agarrado el traje del Capo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Disculpa? —Dino enarcó una ceja.

Squalo gruñó, más que molesto.

—¿Por qué mierda me tienes aquí?

—Eres la única fuente que nos puede dar información acerca de Xanxus, Squalo.

Los ojos del aludido se estrecharon aún más, esa no era la respuesta que quería, y sabía que el rubio se estaba haciendo el idiota. Bueno, más idiota de lo que ya era.

—Eso no…

—Te lo debía, ¿no? Estamos a mano —contestó Dino, mirando hacia un punto en blanco de la habitación hurgueteado en su memoria. Y sin más se soltó del agarre, evitando hacer contacto visual con el hombre en la camilla.

Siguió la marcha hasta la puerta con la taladrante mirada del espadachín sobre sí.


End file.
